


Happy Mother’s Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cemetery, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flowers, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mother’s Day, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has been dating Danny for awhile, He takes him to meet his mother, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Happy Mother’s Day:

*Summary: Steve has been dating Danny for awhile, He takes him to meet his mother, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was taking his partner, & his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams to the cemetery. Cause he is gonna honor his mother on Mother’s Day, He wants his love to be part of it. Steve wants his dream life, & he would do anything for it.

 

The Blond puts a hand on his hunky man’s hand, & asked with concern, “Are you doing okay, Babe ?”, Steve just nodded, & then he cleared his throat, “I just miss her, Danno”, They held hands all the way there. The Loudmouth Detective will be there to support him, whenever he needs him.

 

They got there, & they found the spot, where Doris McGarrett was laid. The Couple walked hand in hand, as they each carried a bouquet of flowers. They stood in front of the gravesite, as they were paying their respects to her.

 

“Hey, Mom, I have someone special for you to meet”, The Former Seal said with a smile. Danny came next to him, & cuddled, & snuggled into him, as he said, “Hi, Mrs. McGarrett, It’s nice to meet you”, & they shared a kiss, & spent the rest of their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
